ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Blarney T. Hokestar
Professor Blarney T. Hokestar was a con-man and current smoothie salesman in Omniverse. Appearance Blarney is a four-armed humanoid alien who wears a brown uniform. He has orange hair and a mustache that covers his mouth. He has green skin, and is a little taller than Ben. Personality Blarney is very talkative and talks in a formal British dialect. According to his records at Plumber HQ, he is considered to be a 'flim-flam' artist and entrepreneur, though not considered to be a major threat. He bears no malicious intent and tries to present himself as a respectable business man. He's also shown to be a morally indifferent con-man of sorts, attempting to con various people into buying his "Miracle Elixir", which is made from the milk of a dangerous and endangered creature called a Screegit. His desire to make a quick profit often involves him in questionably-legal business affairs, with a general lack of thinking things through or foresight. As a result, his scams usually end with dire consequences. History Have I Got A Deal For You In his first appearance, Blarney attempted to sell a product called "Professor Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir", which is made from the milk of a captive Skreegit, to Ben, to get him as his spokesman. However, an alien rights activist named Pax recruited Ben to his cause of freeing the captive Skreegit. A three way fight ensued between Ben, Blarney, and Pax over the Skreegit, resulting in it being turned loose and growing to a huge size when exposed to Earth's nitrogen-rich atmosphere. Blarney, with Ben's help, was able to quarantine the Skreegit and vacuum out the nitrogen, returning it to his proper size. The Skreegit was taken into Plumber custody and Ben informed the Professor that if he ever went near a Skreegit again, he would handcuff him to Pax for a year. Store 23 Blarney has been selling smoothies in his dimension-hopping Mr. Smoothy's store since Have I Got A Deal For You. When Ben, Blukic, and Driba try to find Mr. Smoothie #23, they are surprised to see Hokestar as the manager of the store. By the end of the episode, as they were about to go back to their own dimension, Hokestar insisted (in vain) on staying due to the profit he might earn after seeing the people want smoothies. His store was also referenced in Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's as the 23rd that Ben never knew of. Blarney was not seen in the episode and in Store 23 (according to Driba), his store was not listed by the Mr. Smoothy website. OTTO Motives He made a cameo making and selling smoothies at a Mr. Smoothy stand on Khoros. 'Collect This' Professor Hokestar seemingly did not learn his lesson and is again selling his Miracle Elixir (this time he claims it is Screegit-free). Due to the fact that Ben will not endorse him, he is forced to get involved with Simian to promote Defis intergalactic television show, based on the hero. This was to sell his elixir, other merchandise and give public displays for promotional purposes. However, this endeavor comes into conflict when they arrive on Earth. Due to the underhanded dealings by Simian with Collectimus, the Earth is sold as a "Ben 10 collectible". Though Ben was able to avert the disaster, Hokestar was once again left with no profit for his troubles. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got A Deal For You'' (first appearance) *''Store 23'' *''OTTO Motives'' (cameo) *''Collect This '' Trivia *He resembles Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Category:Scientist Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ben's Team